


Supernatural Trailer Trash

by slidingkinsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slidingkinsey/pseuds/slidingkinsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And a couple of kids of course / they don't mean anything"<br/>Music: Trailer Trash as covered by Rachael Cantu<br/>Clips: S01E01 and S04E13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Trailer Trash

**Author's Note:**

> my first vid, so lower your expectations accordingly!
> 
> if you like the song, you should totally support rachael cantu (queer artists yay)!

the vid can be found [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yx1oVOnYXOE) for your viewing pleasure. enjoy!


End file.
